Vehicles are equipped with locking mechanisms that actuate between a locked and unlocked state in response to a unique key, wireless communication, security code, etc. The wireless communication may come from a key fob, cell tower, etc. The security code may be entered into a keypad located on the vehicle.
Vehicles are initially manufactured, tested, and stored awaiting transport for sale in large numbers. The unique key, wireless communication, security code, etc., for each vehicle of the large number of vehicles allows access to that vehicle.